Chocolate
by Souhatier
Summary: ONESHOT.Leve OOC. 18 no quería afrontar que tenía que cuidar a alguien más. Hasta que cierto calvo le hizo cambiar de opinión.


_Y yo me pregunto... ¿Qué me dio hoy con ésto de los embarazos? Wtt. En fin, el prometidísimo oneshot de DBZ. Espero y lo disfruten :'3_

* * *

**Chocolate**

Había alguien que existió junto a su hermano. Su hermano y ella, eran muy felices juntos, con sus padres y sin restricciones. Darían lo que fuera para estar así siempre, aunque un día llegó la desgracia de que un loco científico llamado Dr. Gero, atacó a su familia y asesinó a sus padres. En cambio, por sus horribles planes para conquistar el mundo, transformó a los dos hermanos en androides, a merced de sus órdenes e invencibles, porque no se acababa nunca su energía.

Ellos pasaron años encerrados allí, esperando a liberarse y ser vengados, pero después de ser liberados, nada fue como esperaban, y el Dr. Gero terminó siendo asesinado, para alegría de ambos hermanos, pero ellos querían más. Ambición. Querían matar ellos al Dr. Gero, y se vengaron de los que lo mataron.

Entonces, la chica, llamada Androide 18, escapó lejos de su hermano, el Androide 17, porque tenía demasiada ambición. Huyó, y conoció a cierto calvo llamado Krillin. Era muy gracioso y le caía bien. Él la protegió, e incluso se enamoró de ella, y cuando llegó el momento, la liberó de sus cadenas.

Ya no era una androide. Era humana. Podría crecer, envejecer, tener hijos, morir. Ser libre. Por fin, y todo gracias a aquel chico llamado Krillin. Pero cometió un error.

Se descontroló, y se acostó con él. ¿Que si era eso malo? No. Por supuesto, según ella, era complaciente en la cama, pero hubo un error en aquel acto.

Y es que 18 —que al no recordar su nombre verdadero, terminó llamándose 18—, era humana. ¿Y qué pasa? Que si te descontrolas pasionalmente, puede haber errores irreparables... Y esto es lo que pasa en la historia, actualmente.

* * *

— ¡Joder! ¿Y ahora qué hago? — Me preguntaba. ¿¡Cómo era tan estúpida como para acostarme con Krillin!? ¿Cómo lo miraría ahora? ¿Mal, bien? — Demonios, se creerá que soy su novia o algo parecido... ¡Qué asco!

Así pasaba mis días en Kame House, con ese viejo pervertido al cuál le he cruzado la cara muchas veces, con Yamcha y su gato volador y con mis pensamientos. Yo no planeaba esto. Bueno. Cálmate 18. Esto es una fase. ¡Si incluso tuve que pelear con Goku y Vegeta! Esto es fácil de manejar. No es que esté enamorada de Krillin, ni mucho menos.

¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Yo enamorada de Krillin! Qué estupidez más grande... Igual, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, caí en la cuenta de que no sabía como manejar esto. Si al menos estuviera con 17... ¡No! Rotundamente, no. No volvería con él ni en un millar de años. Él se volvió loco, majara. Sé que algún día intentará vengarse, pero no se lo permitiré.

Sin embargo, ¿qué hago ahora? ¿Cómo debería actuar? Debería sonreír... ¡No! Por Kami, soy una idiota. Soy un androide... No. _¿Recuerdas quién te liberó de ser medio robot?_ Me preguntó mi conciencia. Ya... No sé qué hacer.

Excepto... ¿Milk? No. No podría hablar con ella, es demasiado... Exagerada, pero... ¿Y Bulma? ¡Es cierto, ella convive con ese mono!

* * *

Al llegar a C.C, dudó sobre tocar el timbre o no. Antes de hacer algo, Bulma había abierto la puerta. — ¡Oh! 18... ¿E-Eres tú? — Tartamudeó levemente. Todavía le sentía algo de temor a aquella mujer. — Eh... ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— Yo... — Sacudió su cabeza, intentando despejar las dudas. — ¡...! Me acosté con Krillin. — Mencionó, dado que no le gustaba suplicar.

— Oh. ¿Y vienes a pedirme consejo, porque estás embarazada? — Preguntó Bulma, alzando las cejas.

18 negó con la cabeza. — ¡No... ¿Por qué dices que estoy embarazada?

La peliazul rió levemente, y 18 se empezó a exasperar. — ¿No es obvio? Se te ve con ojeras, y la piel pálida. Créeme, querida, estás embarazada. ¿No lo sabías? — Inquirió Bulma, curiosamente, y la rubia negó. — Yo... Lo lamento, no creía que... — 18 se desmayó. No se sabe si del susto o por el embarazo, pero Bulma gritó, y Vegeta interrumpió su entrenamiento para llevar a la rubia a una habitación vacía.

* * *

_Embarazada..__._

_Embarazada..._

_Embarazada..._

Esas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza como si de un CD estropeado se tratase. ¿Yo, embarazada? No... No... ¿Verdad?

Yo... ¿Embarazada de Krillin? ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?

Estoy totalmente perdida. Esto será un estorbo en mi vida. No me permitirá vivir. No podré comprar ropa. ¿Qué hago? Lo mejor es... ¿Cómo era? Abortar. Sí. No puedo permitir que este niño o niña me prohíba realizar mis sueños. Es sólo un bloqueo, una mancha negra. No debe existir.

_Pum._

¿Qué fue eso?

Sentí algo... Una especie de patada. Eso es imposible, la última vez que me acosté con Krillin fue ante-ayer. ¿Será un bebé mutante? No. Fue mi imaginación, ¿acaso quiero de verdad tener un hijo? ¡Si me impedirá realizar mis sueños! No quiero. Será pesado cuidar a mi hijo todo el rato.

¡No! ¡No es mi responsabilidad, no es mi hijo! ¡Es sólo un niño que dejará de existir! Sí.

No me di cuenta de que me había desmayado hasta que entró Bulma con un café. — ¿Estás mejor? No creí que te afectara tanto la noticia. — Comentó preocupada.

— No me interesa. Sólo fue por los efectos, o como se llame eso. — Le respondió, fría. — Y no le digas nada a Krillin. No quiero tener nada que ver con ese calvo. De todas formas voy a abortar.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Es tu hijo! — 18 se levantó. — ¡Acuéstate, por favor! ¡Puedes vomitar si te levantas tan ráp—...!

18 se bebió el café. — Me voy a abortar. Adiós. — Dijo, y se fue de C.C tan rápido como llegó.

— Tengo que llamar a Krillin. Es también su hijo. — Marcó el número de Krillin, hasta que contestó. — ¡Krillin!

_— ¿Bulma?_

— ¡Krillin, 18 está embarazada!

_— ¿¡Q-QUÉ!? ¿¡D-de mí?!_

_— _¡Pues claro! ¡Pero... quiere abortar! ¡Está de camino al hospital, ve rápido!

— _Y-yo..._

— ¡Corre!

Y colgó. Krillin se encargaría de lo demás. Estaría segura.

* * *

18 entró al hospital, aterrizando cerca de las puertas. Estaba todo lleno, así que tendría que esperar. — Malditas sabandijas. — Susurró, cabreada. Salió afuera a esperar a que eso se vaciara. Pero vio un destellito pequeño y calvo que venía hacia ella. — ¿Krillin?

— ¡18! ¡18! — Gritaba Krillin, hasta llegar a la rubia. — ¡18, Bulma me lo ha contado...! ¿¡Estás embarazada!?

— Eso no te importa. Lárgate.

— ¡18, es mi hijo también! ¡No abortes! — Le dijo con la mayor seguridad que ha tenido nunca, y 18 se sorprendió. ¿Por qué quería tenerlo?

La joven, dudó. — ¿Por qué quieres tenerlo? — Krillin se sorprendió con la pregunta, y se lo pensó un poco.

Tartamudeó al principio. — Y-yo... ¿No te ilusiona tener a alguien que ha nacido gracias a ti? ¡Será feliz y lo cuidarás! — Exclamó. — Es algo que no se puede explicar, 18, pero... Estoy seguro de que será una de las mejores alegrías que tendríamos. Por favor, no abortes.

_¿Gracias a mí? _Pensó 18. _¿Nacerá por mí, y sonreirá cuando le haga reír? _

— ¡Pero no pienses que lo hago por ti! No quiero gastar mi dinero en algo tan inútil. — Krillin sonrió, y 18 le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de alzar el vuelo.

* * *

Nacerá gracias a mí. Será una niña y... Sonreirá por mí. Me querrá, y no me traicionará.

Sintió como algo se removía en su interior —su corazón— al pensar en una niña rubia, de ojos chocolate, lanzándole arena a los ojos de el viejo pervertido. Suena bien, e incluso si ella quería dinero, ¡tendría mucho! A demás, Krillin es su padre. Tendrá que cuidarla, ¿no?

Espera, ¿por qué estaba pensando en una niña?

De ojos chocolate. Adoraba el chocolate. Una palabra pasó por la mente de 18 en ese momento.

_Marron._

* * *

_Bueno. Se nota demasiado el OOC, ¿no? Tendré que mejorar, dado que nunca he escrito sobre 18. Pero de todas formas, espero y les haya gustado. Por favor, acepto críticas para mejorar ^u^  
_

_¡Me alimento a base de reviews, así que denme de comer! 'u'_


End file.
